A Little Secret of Mine
by Hyorinmaru Stole My Bacon
Summary: Alright, so I kept this hidden for a little while! How the hell was I supposed to know it would be this big! Rated T for swearing. Possibly change to M for gore.


Hello there fellow peoples! I'm here with my first attempt at a story! Hope I do good enough for alll of you who will (hopefully) click on it! Though I'm not a very good writer, in my opinion, so don't be surprised if it sucks:/ I'll try my best to make the click worth while though!

ONTO THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did the I wouldn't I wouldn't HAVE to go to school tomorrow, and I wouldn't HAVE to listen to the nag, nag, nagging of my dumbass, perverted classmates-n-

* * *

><p>"MATSUMOTO!"<p>

"GAH!" a crash was heard as Rangiku Matsumoto landed on the floor by the extremely loud shout from me, her captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Ugh, I hate having to do this every day. I don't like yelleding my head off just to try and get my lazy ass lieutenant to do some of her work. And I hate having to litsen to her complain about it.

"Aw Captain, why are you so loud all the time?"

Because _someone _has to be an _airhead._

"Why can't you just relax?"

Because I'm surrounded by paperwork! Half of which belongs to _you!_

"Just do your work, Matsumoto," I angerly said as I returned to doing my work. I could almost _smell _the pout on her face though.

"C'mon Captain, can't I take a little break?" she whined.

"Matsumoto, 'little breaks' for you are usually around all day, and half of it is you getting your ass drunk off sake, so I'm going to have to decline that favor." I replied as calmly as I could.

"But Captain, look at the time! It's almost noon! I have to get ready to go to the... meeting! Yeah, the meeting that Hisagi, Izuru, and Renji are having! You should know how important they are, so you would let me go! Thanks Captain, bye!" and just like that she left, leaving me to do the paperwork. By myself. _Again._

I damn near snapped the brush in my hand with how hard I was grabbing it.

I took a deep breath and shouted so loudly the whole _Seireitei_ could hear me.

_"MATSUMOTO!"_

I knew chasing her would be useless, so I just took the deep calming breaths Unohana told me to do when I get mad and went back to doing paperwork. I'm glad that she was around, Unohana I mean, she's so nice, and she's really the only one who would keep my secret, yeah I have a secret, won't tell you though, I didn't really want to tell Unohana either but I couldn't really help that since she would have to know eventually.

Alright, I should get back to the paperwork. It won't do itself, though I wish it would sometimes.

* * *

><p>"Finally!" I accidently shouted as the last sheet of the accursed paperwork was at last filled. I covered my mouth with my hands when I realized what I did, like it would stop the sound from coming out. I'm just glad that it was around night time and no one was probrably awake at this hour. I should go back to my quarters to rest, but the couch was so invitiing, when there wasn't a lazy drunkard on it, so I just stumbled over there and went to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.<p>

I just hope the nightmares don't come to haunt me tonight.

* * *

><p><em>I was looking the eyes of the boys in front of me. They all were filled with hate and frustration. I had no idea what I had done this time to upset them. I had done my best to <em>avoid_ these guys._

_"What do you think you're doing here?" one asked. He was the one who was holding me by my collar, since one _had _to be the badass._

_"N-n-nothing," came my weak reply. It was barely above a whisper._

_"Nothing? You call trying to beat up one of my boys NOTHING?" the bully holding him up then proceeded to punch me in the face once more, making a whimper come out of my mouth._

_"I-I w-wasn't trying to-to-" I tried to say. I tried to tell them that there was no way I could've done that. I couldn't really avoid someoe if I tried to beat them up, now could I? But they wouldn't have it._

_The bully threw me to the ground and rammed his foot down on my back, making a chocked scream come out of me. The others, which were about three more, came and formed a cirle around me as they started kicking me._

_"Don't give us that bullshit!" one yelled as he was kicking._

_"Yeah, we would know if _you _tried doing something!" another yelled._

_"I have no idea why you would though," the apparent leader said. The kicking stopped as he leaned down to my ear. "You knew you wouldn't be able to do much of anything. After all you _are _just-"_

* * *

><p><em>"Shut up!" <em>I yelled as I shot out of the position I was in. I realized that I was breathing hard and that sweat had started to form over my entire body. I was also shaking pretty bad.

"Just a nightmare," I told myself. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, hugging myself to try and calm down. "It was just a bad nightmare."

I wish it really _was _that. That it really was _just _a nightmare. But I knew that it wasn't. It was a _memory._ A horrible memory that continues to haunt me as I go on with my life.

Those boys...if I could go back in time with the power I have _now, _I would freeze them so much that even _Hell's _fire couldn't thaw them out. They _ruined my life_. It's becuase of _them _that I-

No, I told myself, _no._ I can't lie to myself like that. They may be a _reason, _but _I'm_ the one being a coward. _I'm _the one _choosing _to live my life like this and _I'm _the one who's letting words get to me.

But I'm _also _the one who knows that this is probrably the best way to handle myself...

I looked over to me desk and saw that some paperwork was on it. Hm, they must've came in sometime during the night to bring some more in. I looked at Matsumoto's desk and saw, unsurprisingly, even _more _of the stuff. For once, I'm pretty glad that she didn't do her any of her work-and that I stubbornly refused to do so myself-because today, I could use something to take my mind off that dream.

Let's see, _Percent of raise in Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto's money appointed._ Huh, the first paper I pick up is a budget report, and for Matsumoto no less! Hmm, I suppose a 10% raise would do good, since she's been _so _helpful lately. But I expect her to at _least _do _half _of her work from now on. It's only fair.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

I really hope that this is good enough. It it isn't, well, atleast I tried.

Hm, Toshiro had a secret? Wonder what it could be:3

I'll give a hint though: I put a hint in this chapter. If you can figure it out what it is _and _figure out the secret, then either you kick ass when it comes to solving stuff, or my writing skills suck more than I thought. Possibly both:/

Oh well, hope you enjoyed anyway!

Please review! And any and all flames shall be used to cook bacon!


End file.
